


Appreciate what you got.

by CaptainRaydorxxx



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Divorce, Love, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRaydorxxx/pseuds/CaptainRaydorxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and her ex end up having one night stand after a night of drinking .... and then have a serious talk in the morning leading her to think about the man in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciate what you got.

"How about a toast to all those years we spent together in happiness before you decided that you didn't like me" Russ said as he raised his shot glass in salute. Jo looked up from her phone as she had been trying to reply to Mac's text. She put it down on the seat next to her and raised her own glass, 

"It's not that I didn't like you, I just got fed up of you trying to own me" she said after swallowing the drink, 

"I just wish we could make up Jo, I never really agreed with our separation anyway" he moaned, she looked at him before signalling to the bartender to re-fill her glass. 

"Divorce Russ, we are divorced, and who says we never made up, if we hadn't I wouldn't be here having a drink with you" she replied downing her next drink. She picked up her phone again so that she could finish her reply to Mac. He watched her smile as she sent the message and almost instantly got another reply. He knew that she was popular in her new job, it had been obvious that everyone trusted and liked her already so he wondered who she was talking to. 

"New man?" he asked trying to not make it obvious that he watching her. She looked up at him as she put her phone in her bag. 

"Just a friend" she replied again getting another drink. When she had swallowed that one Russ moved a little bit closer to her. He motioned for the bartender to fill both their glasses up subtly trying to not draw her attention. 

"Well Jo, I think we should drink to this friend of yours and to the fact that this is the first time I have seen you since you left Tyler's a few months back" he said raising his glass making her aware that hers had been refilled. 

"If I didn't know better Russ, I would hazard a guess that you are trying to get me drunk" Jo laughed as she took the drink down in one gulp. He laughed quietly before drinking his drink, 

"Course not" he said. 

........... 

He woke up to light streaming in through his hotel window. He smiled and stretched his limbs out only to find he couldn't move his left arm because someone was laying on it. He smiled when he realised that Jo had curled herself into his chest, just as she had done when they were still together. Now he could remember what happened last night. They had carried on drinking only he had switched to soda water as she switched to whiskey. 

FLASHBACK... 

"You don't really drink that stuff do you" he asked her as she motioned for the bartender to pour her a double whiskey. She took the glass from him and smiled at Russ, 

"Yeah, I started drinking it after we had divorced, it was very comforting on a cold lonely night" she giggled as the alcohol finally started taking affect. Four shots later Jo could barely stand on her own,

"Being the caring person I am Jo, I am going to take you home, you can't possibly make your own way home in this state" Russ said grabbing her arm as she almost walked into a pool table. Jo giggled again and held on tighter to his arm.

"I can't remember the last time I was this drunk" she moaned once the cold air hit them as they stepped outside. She shivered and pulled her coat closer to him before she gasped, 

"I haven't got my apartment key, i left it at the office," she cried sobering up slightly. Russ laughed and pulled her closer to him as they approached his car. 

"Don't worry, I still have the key you gave me when you went away that week few years back, we can go back to mine and pick it up on the way" he said clipping her seat belt in before shutting the door and walking round to his side of the car. She merely nodded and rested her head against the car window. 15 minutes later they pulled up outside his hotel and he unclipped himself before turning to Jo,

"Do you want to come in and wait for me or just wait here in the car" he asked waiting for her to respond. She turned to him and unclipped her seatbelt,

"I'll come in, I hate sitting in cars" she said struggling to open the door. He got out and opened it for her, holding her arm so that she wouldn't fall over. When they got up to the hotel room he let go of her so that he could look for the key. Jo wandered through the room sitting on the bed and laying back. When she next looked up she was shocked to see Russ standing just in front of her, watching her. She struggled to sit up but stopped when he leant over her and placed his hands on either side of her head and said, 

"When was the last time we were together properly", to which she replied,

"About 2 months before we divorced, we probably should have stopped before that", he smiled at her and leant a little bit closer,

"Well how about we catch up", Jo looked at him uncertainly before leaning into kiss him. He knew that she would probably regret this in the morning because of all the alcohol she had drunk but he wasn't going to stop her. He pushed her back onto the bed and lowered him self onto her all the while deepening the kiss.

BACK TO THE PRESENT...

He smiled again and relaxed trying not to wake as he enjoyed sharing a bed with her. A little while later he felt her starting to wake but her little movements against him were starting to make him uncomfortable. She stretched out still unaware that she was curled into Russ, when she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Russ looking at her.

"Omg, we didn't did we" she moaned rolling away from him only for him to tighten his grip on her. He pulled her closer, 

"Yes we did and actually i knew there was a reason i missed you" he said only for her to pull out of his embrace and sit up and pull the duvet up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pulled the duvet up with her as she walked into the bathroom picking up articles of clothes with her. When she came back out Russ had got himself dressed and was now doing up his shoes. She sat at the table and looked at him,

"Russ we need to talk about what happened last night" she said quietly going over the events of the previous night in her head. He sighed and looked up at her.

"Jo we have something special, why can't you just admit it" he said looking straight at her. She laughed and then winced because of the hangover appearing.

"Yes we do, Tyler and Ellie and although I do miss you, I don't miss you like this, I have someone in my life and i can't be with him knowing that this might happen every time we catch up" she replied leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. He stood up and paced around the room, 

"Why Jo, why do you have to be so damn amazing and perfect and not mine" he moaned before sitting back down on the bed, she smiled and moved to sit next to him.

"You had me, then we grew apart, nothing more, we can still be friends but we have to put this behind us" she said and he nodded before asking,

"This man you have, it's Mac isn't it?", she nodded and stood to leave. Just before she shut the door she turned back,

"Russ I hope you meet someone who makes you happy like Mac does me, make sure you call me text time you visit". 

..........

"Hey, how was drinks with Russ last night" Mac asked as Jo snuggled into him on the sofa in the staff break room. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It was fine, we caught up on a lot of things and it made me appreciate what we have even more". He smiled down at her and pulled her closer.


End file.
